


The Moon Above Us

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Niko Kovač/André Villas-Boas, Niko Kovač/André Villas-Boas/Mauricio Pochettino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Moon Above Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



Niko savait que cela devait arriver un jour qu'ils doivent aller jouer un match en Russie, il connaissait toutes les rumeurs sur le pays et il essayait de pas y penser.   
Son but était de montrer une bonne impression du club à tout le monde. 

Il ne savait pas encore que l'actuel Tsar de Russie ou il n'avait pas suivi pourquoi il était d'origine portugais et qu'il avait un nom portugais mais cela n'était pas sa préoccupation. 

Jusqu'au moment où dans les vestiaires ou le conseiller de Tsar André vient lui parler "Monsieur Kovac, Monsieur Tsar André souhaite vous rencontrer, je vais voir montré le chemin" 

Niko était juste surpris et il ne savait pas trop comment agir face à des personnes de ce standing et il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le voir aussi.   
Avait t'il fait quelque chose de mal pendant le match ? L'avait t'il mal regardé ?   
Il commençait à être inquiet. 

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Tsar André Villas Boas a eu un petit coup de cœur pour Niko quand il a vu finalement son visage quand il s'est tourné vers les tribunes. Et qu'il voulait vraiment le rencontrer. 

Niko était dans le plus beau château qu'il a pu voir de sa vie, et il entra dans une salle à manger où il rencontra enfin Tsar André, il ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec lui ou dire bonjour.   
Mais il fut surpris de comment Tsar André est venu lui dire bonjour en lui serrant la main. 

Puis André dis "Monsieur Kovac, je vous ai invité pour qu'on puisse parler de toutes choses car je souhaite vous connaître car vous êtes l'entraîneur du club ou vos boss sont de mon pays et aussi je voulais vous invite à manger" 

"Je vous remercie Tsar André" 

Puis André un peu gêné dit "Vous pouvez m'appeler juste André, on est entre nous…" 

C'était une grande table mais ils étaient assez proches où Niko découvrait qu'André avait une véritable passion pour le foot et qu'avant qu'il soit Tsar il a découvert le monde du foot avec José Mourinho. 

Il est devenu Tsar juste car il a découvert que dans la lignée de sa famille il y a eu des personnes qui ont été marié à des russes de la monarchie.   
Et quand la Russie a établi à nouveau la monarchie, c'est lui qui a été choisi.

C'était fou le nombre de choses qu'il connaissait au foot et il admet à Niko "Si je n'avais pas été Tsar j'aurais bien aimé être entraîneur…" 

Puis petit à petit l'ambiance commence à changer ou il ne sait pas pourquoi André a commencé à flirter avec lui et à se rapprocher de lui, Niko était si surpris par rapport à toutes les choses qu' il savait sur la Russie puis il le pensait marié. Mais pas du tout il n'avait pas de bague ni rien. 

L'heure commençait à tourner et Niko disait "Je devrais rentrer avec mon équipe… J'ai passé vraiment une soirée magnifique" 

Mais André lui prit la main et lui dis "Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, il est très tard et je veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose…" 

Niko accepte et se retrouve assis avec André à côté d'un feu de cheminée ou ils discutent de pleins de choses jusqu'au moment où André embrasse Niko.

Niko ne savait pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire mais il répondait au baiser car André était aussi attirant.   
Ils allaient petit à petit en continuant de s'embrasser et de s'enlever les vêtements dans le lit d'André.   
Ou Niko découvre André qui est passionné et qu'il veut aussi le plaisir 

Cela faisait si longtemps que Niko n'avait pas fait quelque chose mais André a été parfait et ils ont eu du plaisir tous les deux. 

Le lendemain matin Niko se réveille dans les bras de André et il se dit "Faut que je parte d'ici c'est une erreur ce que j'ai fais… C'est un Tsar je ne suis qu' un entraîneur et cela ne doit pas se savoir…" 

Il quitta André sans un mot ou quoi juste un mot soufflé à son oreille "Merci…" 

\--

Niko pensait que son histoire d'un soir avec le Tsar André était finie, mais la vie était pleine de surprise quand il le voit plusieurs fois à Monaco en compagnie de ses boss et cette fois dans des habits civils.   
Il ne voulait pas le voir, il avait peur qu'il lui en voulait… 

Mais ce que Niko ne savait pas c'est qu'André le voulait réellement il espérait pas récupérer Niko et qu'il soit son compagnon, même si cela allait prendre du temps il ne désespérait pas. 

Niko ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jeter quelques regards dans les Loges et voir André qui le fixait. Il était si mal à l'aise… 

Surtout quand à la fin du match les boss sont venu le voir et lui ont dit "Venez avec nous…" 

Niko n'avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas voir André mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir ses boss.   
Donc il accepta et se retrouva à une soirée ou s' il voulait éviter André c'était impossible. 

Car André était si proche de lui et lui avait apporté un plat de petit fours et un verre, Niko voulait se frotter les yeux et voir si c'était réel ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.  
Ils étaient si proches… 

Cela ne dérangeait pas André, il voulait passer pour un homme comme tout le monde sans son statut et il voulait être avec Niko et lui montrer qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. 

Pendant toute la soirée André était si proche de Niko et lui dis "On peut continuer la soirée que tout les deux" 

Niko refusa en lui disant "Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas et je suis si fatigué que je vais rentrer, merci pour la soirée et merci pour tout". 

Quand Niko partit, André l'avait regardé partir et il se disait "Un jour, on sera ensemble, je prendrais soin de tous tes soucis et les enlèverai de ton esprit pour que tu aies l'esprit tranquille…" 

\--

Niko continuait à voir André dans les tribunes petit à petit, il le trouvait trop souvent à Monaco qu'en Russie pour gérer le pays.   
Il était assez surpris mais il ne voulait rien dire. 

Mais il ne pouvait refuser une énième fois une demande qu'on lui a faite de parler avec André.   
Il avait essayé d'être présentable.   
Il était si tendu dans la même pièce qu'André… 

Il voyait bien qu'il essayait de lui faire la cour mais il comprenait pas pourquoi… 

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?" 

Ce sont ses paroles d'André contre Niko qui l'a pris dans ses bras au moment où Niko allait rentrer dans sa chambre qui ont eu raison de lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait lui résister, il n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui, il avait tellement peur… 

Puis il avoue en pleurs, il était à bout mentalement entre la pression du club et ses sentiments "J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur, je ne veux pas avoir de problème, je ne veux pas que cela se sache… Je ne suis qu'un simple entraîneur… Pourquoi tu me veux…" 

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Niko où seule la lune était présente pour ce moment où André lui dit "Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard, je n'ai jamais désespéré d'être avec toi. Je te protégerai. Tu n'as rien à craindre…" 

"Je ne veux pas arrêter ma carrière…" 

"Tu ne l'abandonneras pas, je veux que tu continue à faire ce que tu aimes" 

André l'embrasse et lui dit "Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre, je veux que tu continues à faire ce que tu aimes, tu n'auras pas de problème. Je serais là pour toi et t'aider." 

"Mais…" André met son doigt sur les lèvres de Niko 

"Ne penses à rien, laisse moi te détendre" dit André en commençant à déshabiller "Je vais t'aider à te détendre, tu es si tendu" 

Niko était si tendu entre ses sentiments le fait qu'il évitait André car il avait peur puis aussi les résultats du club…   
Ou il passait des nuits courtes en plus à gérer des plans de jeu et des tactiques. 

Cette nuit tous ses sentiments sont sortis, il pensait que ses sentiments allaient rester enfouis en lui.   
Car il ne méritait pas d'être avec lui et il n'avait pas le statut pour mais André s'en foutait. 

Après ceci leurs relation commença ou Niko était souvent au téléphone car André était rentré pour gérer le pays. 

Niko l'avait un peu taquiner en lui disant "Tu as enfin ton pays à t'occuper, je pensais que tu avais élu domicile ici à Monaco" 

André rigolait et lui disait "J'aurais pu élire domicile à Monaco, le temps que cela m'aurait pris pour que tu sois avec moi. Et je ne regrette rien."

Cela avait quelques facilités d'être avec un tsar/roi pour le fait qu'ils puissent se voir assez souvent. 

Mais Niko fut surpris de la demande d'André lors d'une trêve internationale ou il lui dit" J'ai un gros événement au Pays et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec moi… "

" QUOI ? "

Et André a vu que Nico était en train de paniquer et le pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa son cou en lui disant" Tu es mon compagnon"

C'était la première fois qu'André disait qu'ils étaient compagnons, ils n'étaient pas marié ou quoi, ils étaient un couple mais quand Niko a entendu compagnon pour lui c'était considéré comme marié "Tu m'as dis que j'étais mon compagnon ?" 

"Oui tu l'est, un jour je ferais changer des lois et on pourra être marié légalement" 

Niko pleurait dans les bras d'André et lui dit "Mais notre relation va se savoir à l'événement…" 

"Mes conseillers et les personnes de confiance de mon palais ont pour consigne d'intercepter tout photographe ou médias qui puisse poser problème. Ou même des personnes qui peuvent te valoir du mal…" 

Niko regardait André un peu en mode surpris c'était pas lui la personne la plus importante à protéger mais lui, il était roi" Mais c'est toi la personne la plus importante à protéger tu es le roi/tsar"

"On sera protégé tout les deux" 

Cette nuit là Niko resta dans les bras d'André et il lui dit "Oui j'accepte" 

Niko était à une soirée mondaine où il était habillé comme s' il était un roi…   
Ça allait peut être devenir réalité un jour.   
Il restait proche d'André car il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire… 

La soirée se passa bien ou ils ont été assez tranquilles. 

"Les seules photos qu'il y aura de nous, ce sera celle que je prend ou des photos officielles" 

Après cette soirée, Niko avait décidé de pousser André dans le lit en commençant à le déshabiller "Tu es si magnifique dans ses habits" 

"Tu l'est également" dit André en l'embrassant. 

La relation entre les deux ne fut officielle qu'un jour où Niko le décida. Une photo officielle apparaît quelques jours après ou une loi est passée en Russie. 

\--

Epilogue/Omake/Bonus

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Paris Saint Germain venait jouer un match en Russie du même style que Monaco.   
Et dans les Loges se trouvait Niko et André qui regardaient Mauricio "Tu en dis quoi ?" demanda André a Niko

"Intéressant, tu sais qu'il est mon rival à Monaco" 

"C'est le but, d'un peu s'amuser et se relâcher dans des moments du genre" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Puis Niko dis à l'oreille d'André "OK" 

André fit signe à son conseiller d'aller voir Mauricio après le match. 

Quand le conseiller était parti, il rigolait et souriait car cela lui faisait penser au match de Monaco et il se doutait de comment cela allait finir. 

Mauricio était quelqu'un d'assez surpris car il se demandait ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir sachant qu'il était le rival de Monaco.   
Puis également surpris quand avec Niko ils ont parlé comme s' ils étaient des amis de longue date en parlant du championnat et des joueurs et André discutait avec eux car il suivait le championnat par rapport à Niko. 

Puis Mauricio a remarqué qu'ils flirtaient avec lui et qu'il devait être si rouge qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rougir.   
Il fallait qu'il reste assez fort pour supporter la tentation.   
Il devait partir mais au moment de partir tout les deux étaient contre lui ou Niko dis à Mauricio "Tu pourrais rester, c'est assez tard et dangereux si il t'arrive quelque chose" 

André regardait Niko avait un grand sourire, Niko avait utilisé la technique d'André. 

Puis André ajoute "On serait très intéressé d'être avec toi lors des matchs Paris-Monaco" 

C'est comme cela que Mauricio s'est retrouvé avec eux ou il pensait que cela était qu'une fois.   
Mais l'expérience fut renouvelée plusieurs fois. 

Mauricio n'était pas en "relation" avec eux mais il aimait bien être avec eux et se libérer de certains poids et stress.


End file.
